Togetherness
by furansuxniichan
Summary: France and England are in a relationship, and England one day decides to give France a bit of a surprise. Bad summary. Some slight sexual themes in 2nd Chapter, but not too big of a deal. FrUK.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, guys. Don't judge too harshly, but please, PLEASE, review. :3 It's altogether kinda based off of some RPs I've done with my Iggy, and they're both in a relationship. So that's where the FrUK came from.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often at all that England tried being romantic. Or showing any affection at all. So it was a big deal to France whenever he did, seeing as how England usually just let France do everything. From going somewhere to even just the simplest kiss. Frankly, sometimes it left the long haired blond rather frustrated. He loved England with all his heart, but sometimes the man really just needed to treat his lover to something.<p>

"_Mon cher,_ where are we going?" the blue-eyed nation muttered, a blindfold over his eyes that always shined with something. Whether it be love, lust, and occasionally-hatred for those few people who really bothered France. Most of the time, he was a rather bubbly person, one would say. He was, in some ways, the opposite of England.

"You'll see in given time... git." the other man responded, almost angrily. He was quite flustered at the time. Having never tried anything like this with his lover, who was the country of love for God's sakes! How was he supposed to impress _**him?**_ Thoughts such as those ran through England's head, and he contemplated just going back-No. He couldn't go back now, he **had** to prove he could do this- he had way too much pride to simply turn around and tell France he didn't have anything planned. So, he continued on, now with a little bit more stride in his steps as he led France to his surprise.

France couldn't help but let his mind wander in thought. _I wonder where he's taking me..._ he thought. And he wondered if the man he loved-the man he has always loved-was actually going to be romantic. That thought alone made France's heart beat faster and faster; his Angleterre! Treating him to something romantic for once, oh! What a wonderful day this would be! ... Unless, of course, his love decided he was going to cook anything. That would lead to a nightmare, he'd throw up and- _mon dieu. _

"O-Okay. We're almost there. I'll ... start taking off your blindfold now," stuttered the shorter of the two. France took note of the way he stuttered slightly, and the way the place they were in now was slightly chilly. Absent mindedly, he moved towards England, who was now willing his shaky hands to untie and free France's azure eyes from the cloth that dared cover such lovely eyes.

Opening his eyes, France was greeted with... _Quoi?_ They were at a park. "It's so pretty... Simple, like it." France smiled, happy with just the plain park. England forced a slight smile, rather than a scowl as he might normally let cross his face-the face France thought was so absolutely stunning. Well, of course, save for his eyebrows. He was scared sometimes that those things would eat his face off, but he still loved them. That's what made England; England.

England started walking, further into the park, before he turned around and noticed France just... standing there. He was observing the park, observing England... and his ass. Typical Frenchman. Ugh. The Brit sighed, huffed over to France, took his hand, and continued to walk with France now in tow.

* * *

><p>Translations, anyone?<p>

_Mon cher - _My dear

_Mon dieu - _My god

_Quoi? - _ What?

Thanks for reading, people. Tell me if you want me to continue, and I can do so fairly easily, seeing as how I have no life. At all. I WANT REVIEWS, PEOPLE. SO PLEASE, FOR THE DAMN KITTENS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! 8D I don't know why I decided to write this, buuut I did. So, I hope people actually read and review this. That's a hint, in case you didn't know. Grr.

* * *

><p>Together, the two blondes, the shorter still sort of pulling the other, walked in no particular direction. Francis didn't comprehend, however, why they were here, exactly. Not being able to help it, he let his mind go a bit towards the dirty side.<p>

_Hm, does mon cher enjoy the thrill of doing it in public~?_

_Perhaps he has alcohol, so we can get drunk and go home, absolutely lusting for each other~! _

France continued to let his mind wander, a slight glaze forming over his eyes from the thought of England. At all. England, however, had a different idea.

**_Smack!_**

_"_Ow, _cher,_ what was **that** for?" France said, cradling his now red and incredibly sore cheek.

"You were getting a perverted look on your face. Ugh, typical Frenchman." England snapped back, albeit a bit sorry for what he did. France **did** look pretty hurt, and they **were** supposedly in a relationship.

England actually felt bad for France. He was a bit harsh on him at times, and he has to take into account the fact that France never gets any with him. It's normal for him to be lusting after him; that is, as long as he wasn't just lusting, that wine-bastard better love him like he says he does!

Biting his lip, England got on the very tips of his toes, before murmuring, "This is a one time thing, okay?" and giving France's cheek a wandering kiss, caressing where he just whacked. To France, it was as if England was saying he was sorry, something he normally had absolutely way too much pride to do. But, he would do it for France! ... Well, on rare occasions like such.

"Mm~, that was much preferable to you hitting moi," France said, now positively beaming.

" ... I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything." England said, smirking slightly and continuing to walk with the other, now side by side and holding hands.

After a few seconds of silence, France decided to ruin the moment with his French accent. _Ugh, _England thought. He just enjoyed the quietness, without France talking constantly. The French bastard always managed to make him flustered and slightly annoyed. Wait, no! He didn't mean that...! H-He most **certainly** did **not** get **flustered** around **France.**

"_Cher,_ not that this isn't absolutely_ magnifiqué_, but... Why are we here?"

England muttered something incoherent about "romantic", "bloody frog", and "date". France just liked the sound of that and smiled, loving the way England was trying his best to do things for him like a normal lover would. Normally, they would just sit at home and argue over stupid things, whether it be England's cooking, France flirting too much with England, or who knows what else. Sometimes, though, they do have romantic moments at home.

At times, the two will sit together, France usually holding England, sometimes they will be sleeping peacefully together, or they'll be just lying there, listening to the steady breaths and heartbeats of the ones they truly love. Even though England normally doesn't admit that he loves France. Especially not as carefree or as often as the long-haired blond does.

However, the sweet moments couldn't last long with this blonde duo. Rather, with France. Despite him being the nation of love, he had to do something to... Spice up the moment sometimes, _oui?_

* * *

><p>Eh, I kind of got lazy after a while. If you review, maybe I'll give you a cookie and another chapter soon, 'kay?<p>

/Has only gotten one review so far.

/Contemplates just stopping this.

OTL

Oh, translations?

_mon cher - _my dear

_moi -_ me

_magnifiqué - _magnificent, I think...

_oui -_ yes


	3. Chapter 3

Ah. I've been so bored lately, and so I've decided now for the 2nd time in 3 days to come back to writing this. I hope somebody appreciates this. xD

* * *

><p>Much like the times before Francis had ruined the sweet moments afore, he had also decided to attempt to ruin this one. However, it seemed that maybe, just maybe, the moment they were in was too sweet to ever come to a not-so-gracious end.<p>

So, rather than piss England off when France tackled him to the grass, he made the other smirk and fight back. The two ended up rolling around on the grass, laughing and mock-fighting.

"Bloody hell! What was that about? Oh, frog, I'm going to get you!"

"_Hon hon hon_~, you know you love_ moi_~!"

With this couple, though, even fake fighting couldn't last long. They simply loved each other too much.

No words were said when Francis suddenly pinned Arthur down lightly and gazed into his eyes. Arthur simply gazed back, panting slightly from their recent endeavours. _Mon dieu, he's beautiful. _France thought, before slowly leaning in to kiss his love, his azure eyes shining just as he started to let them close.

England's eyes widened, and he started to blush, (not that he would admit to acting so girlishly. Hmph! ) before he let his emerald eyes slowly flutter to a close and kiss back, but not with near as much passion as France did.

So, the two lied on the grass, France pinning England down, the two now kissing the other lovingly. There was no lust in the liplock, but rather, pure adoration for one another. England, however, wouldn't admit to that, either. He also wouldn't admit that he was savouring every moment he was so close to France. He was beginning to ache to be close to him, and started kissing with much more passion.

Many things were going through each of their now slightly foggy minds. Arthur was thinking about how he hoped this wasn't going to turn into France just fucking him later without allowing him to get to what he actually had _planned. _Because, believe it or not, England had **big** plans.

France, on the other hand, was starting to get into his sex-crazed mood and lightly bit England's lower lip, hoping to deepen the kiss. England, himself, was getting slightly turned on, although, he wouldn't admit to that, either, and gasped in surprise.

France smirked and took his opportunity. He'd probably only get one chance at this, anyway. His tongue found his way into England's mouth, and the two fought for dominance. Of course, Francis won, though. England was no match for the country of _l'amour. _

__In this moment, though, the country of "love", was starting to get a little too far away from "love". He broke away from the kiss, smirking. Oh, no. He delved down and tried to start kissing England's neck and continuing to the main event, but England pushed him away, wide-eyed.

England immediately backed away at this, panting like crazy.

"N-No! I have plans, yo-you wanker!" He huffed, before standing and brushing all the grass off.

"A-And... W-We-... We're in public! That's indecent! Why would you let that go on so far? Ugh!" Arthur continued ranting, even though he was quite enjoying what was happening.

France frowned and watched as England wiped insistently at the grass stains that placed themselves on his nice clothes.

Panting slightly, France stood up, as well. He stepped closer to England, hugging him around the waist so they were **extremely **close, before purring into Arthur's ear, "What exactly are your plans, _mon amour~?"_

_"_Agh, get away from me!" England yelled, jumping. He was fairly red at the moment, completely humiliated by what had just happened. _What if someone saw? What if someone I know saw? What if we got arrested? _All of these thoughts were pouring into England's head, but the one thought that stood out amongst all the rest was, _What if this is all he wants from me, and he doesn't love me?_

He shook his head, hoping it wasn't true before walking away. France stood there, feeling rejected, before bolting after him.

* * *

><p>Ooh, drama. I wonder if I should actually like. Make them do it later. I might. But then I'd have to change the rating. Ah, well. You guys should tell me if I should. ;D -WinkWinkNudgeNudge.-<p>

Oh, and review. For the love of _dieu,_ review! Or, the kittens. They will die.

Translations~!

_moi - _me

_mon dieu _- my god

_l'amour _- love

_mon amour_ - my love


	4. Chapter 4

France eventually caught up to England, still panting. This was from both the running he had to do, and the passionate kiss that they had just shared. He had really hoped he would've gotten farther, but then England went and ruined it. Arthur really had to know when to stop acting like he had a stick up his ass and when to accept the fact that he may get the Eiffel Tower up it, instead. _Merde._

As France was suddenly at his side again, England looked over at him. Not being able to control his thoughts, now that he was still ever-so-slightly turned on, he started letting his own mind wander. _He's still panting. God, he looks sexy like that. I-I mean-! Um.. _Turning his face away from Francis to hide his growing blush, he muttered something about how France should hold his hand.

Blinking, the one who was addressed looked at England quizzically. "You actually _want _me to hold your hand?"

Turning to face the Parisian and stopping his walking altogether, despite his blush, Arthur started ranting to France, making hand gestures and stomping his feet, causing a scene. "Of course, you dolt! We're here because _I _wanted to spend time with you! I love you, and I realize a relationship shouldn't just be us arguing. I'm _trying _to change that, because I know I'm the one who has the tendency to argue! So stop being an idiot and hold my fucking hand."

Taking Arthur's hand, Francis practically whispered, kissing England's hand repeatedly. "A-Angleterre. Is that why we came here? To... Fix us?"

Pausing again, England considered this, not paying much mind to his hand being kissed. "Hm, partially. There's still something I want to do. Oh, and we're almost there." Giving one of his rare smiles, England gently pried his hand away from France's lips to give his hand a light squeeze, being oddly gentle. He started walking again, with his beloved in tow.

Blinking again, France walked with England. He was scared, to say the least. It really wasn't often at all - it hadn't ever happened before, actually - that England was trying to do something romantic for him. Only able to imagine at this point, France tried thinking of things that may be in store for him.

_What if he's doing a romantic dinner date in the park, with a violinist playing for us a slow song that afterwards we could dance to? What if he's going to... _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by England, right in front of his face, his nose pressed up to France's.

France was a bit startled, but he didn't jump or anything. England could tell he had started the other, and so he chuckled a bit at this. The Frenchman couldn't tell where they were, seeing as he was mesmerized by the color of those beautiful green eyes. But, Arthur knew they were in an area that was completely secluded, that nobody besides himself knew of. It was perfect.

While France was in his daydream, staring at England's eyes almost as if he was hypnotized, England started whispering. France couldn't think straight, so he couldn't even tell what was being said. He did, however, get a general idea when Arthur's chapped, but still smooth and delicious lips were on his. There was a light push on his chest, making him suddenly, but lightly fall onto the grass, England falling with him, lips still locked with France's.

Somehow, England was on top of France, kissing him gently, lovingly. It was _magnifique, _to say the least. It was enough to make Francis' heart beat three times faster, enough to not mind that he was under Arthur, which was a big deal. Giving in to the gentle sweetness of it all, France wrapped his arms around England, kissing back slowly.

This was like heaven for both of them. England got a chance to show just how much he loved France without having to say it, and France got to be loved thoroughly for once. It was almost too much for them, even though they both knew they weren't going all the way in a public park.

Arthur withdrew his lips from Francis' for a moment, regaining some breath. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, too content with it all. Francis, however, immediately opened his eyes to look at England. It was a whole different scene for him, looking at his _ange _after he had shown affection. It made him feel good again, to be loved by someone he loved.

Normally, France didn't become very emotional, especially with just a kiss. But here, in this moment, he was so overwhelmed. Tears started flowing from his eyes silently as he looked at Arthur - **his Arthur.**

England, sensing something wrong, opened his eyes slowly to look at his love. Immediately startled by the tears, he didn't know what to do. "F-France? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay, love?" He asked these questions frantically, now kissing the tears away softly, France having done the same thing before, he recalled.

"_O-Oui_, I just... I love you so much,_ cher_."

Pausing, his lips just barely hovering over France's, England thought about this. He started kissing all along France's face, going up his jaw and to his ear, nibbling it for a brief moment, whispering, "I love you, too," then continuing on with his ministrations until he got back to his lips. "And don't you ever forget it," could be heard from England before he kissed France's lips again, almost chastely.

After that, he got up from on top of France, leaving the latter stunned, his eyes still closed. He looked completely and utterly happy. "Hey, Bonnefoy. I have wine here, you know." England said, France immediately getting up from his reverie to get a glass of delicious red wine.


	5. Chapter 5

As Francis sat himself down next to Arthur, he couldn't help but wonder yet again why they had come to the park, of all places.

"Angleterre, why are we here?"

England paused. "To give you a surprise. What else would we be here for, git?" He added the 'git' part playfully, knowing it might offend his lover if he were to say it with conviction like he used to. "Now drink this damn wine. It was pricey, you know."

_"Oui, oui, _you don't have to tell_ moi_ twice." Francis said, getting himself a glass and pouring a bit of wine into it. He took a sip, his face immediately perking up. "It's delicious..." he muttered, somewhat surprised that England could pick out such a good wine without his help.

Arthur looked smug while getting his own glass and taking a sip. Then, he set it down, making sure not to let it be set anywhere it could possibly tip over. After this had been done, he opened up a picnic basket he had put together, but hadn't actually made any of the food in it. France wouldn't have enjoyed that. Rather, all the food had been acquired from a nearby bakery. Simple croissants, breads, and soups were all he had gotten.

After he had opened the basket for France, he let the other peek inside to see what he had gotten. Francis was slightly confused - the food looked edible for once. " ... You got this from the bakery, didn't you, _cher?" _

"W-Well,I didn't want you to complain about my cooking... A-Although, my food is much better than this!"

Francis chuckled. "_Oui, _sure it is."

Arthur let out a little huff then picked up a croissant, since it was French, and stuffed it into France's mouth. Hmph, that would shut him up. France pouted with the croissant halfway in his mouth, then took it out and ate it, taking the hint.

Once his dirty mouth was full of his stupid French food, England took a small pastry for himself. He took small, almost polite bites, trying not to get crumbs all over him. Crumbs were not sexy - n-not that he **wanted** to look sexy in front of the wine-freak!

... Why were they here again?

Oh, yes, the surprise.

"I suppose you would like to know what my surprise is now, don't you?"

Francis was going to say something, but his mouth was full of a bite of the food. Ah, it was good, but not as good as his own. Quickly swallowing his bite, he nodded and said, "Oui!"

England smiled a bit at that. Yes, it was going to suck for himself, the surprise, but France may enjoy it. Hopefully he would, since he spent so much money on it. Repairs and such had to be made for his surprise.

"Okay. France, I am going to finally have sex with you."

* * *

><p>Gonna leave this off here.<p>

Also gonna call this fanfic complete.

Because I am going to make a sequel.

Rated M.

... With England in his Pirate outfit.

Ooh, kinky. ;D

... DEAR LORD I AM GOING TO REGRET THIS. xD;


End file.
